Help From Below
by PeaceLoveParvati
Summary: Hazel can't decide between Frank and Leo. While she's thinking about it, a "friend of Nico's" comes to give her guidance, showing her three very different futures, all of which could someday happen depending on who she chose. But who is this friend? And who will she choose?


Hazel was staring at the ground, at the little piece of gold that had surfaced beside her. She'd thought she was happy with Frank, but... then Leo had come along. Now she didn't know what she wanted. And how was she supposed to decide? The choice was so hard!

Frank was perfect, protective, _hers. _She knew him as well as she knew herself, maybe even better. But then Leo was so perfect too. He made her laugh when she wanted to cry, and he trusted her. They both did. They loved her. And she was stuck between both of them, not knowing who would be better for her. Maybe neither of them, if they were giving her this much trouble.

"I'd recognize that look anywhere. It's the same one Nico gets when he doesn't know what to choose. You're conflicted. But over what?" a girl called, sitting down beside her. She looked achingly familiar, but Hazel was sure they'd never met.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly, not bother to draw a weapon. If the girl wanted to hurt her, she would have.

"A friend. My name is Bia," the girl replied, smiling slightly. "I know Nico, but I haven't seen him in years."

"Well, I guess I can talk to you... Nico is my brother. I'm Hazel. And... I'm trying to pick between two perfect guys. I have one of them already, but... then there's Leo. I feel exactly the same for both of them," she said, trying not to cry.

"Sounds like quite a dilemma. I'll do you a favor and show you three alternatives, okay? I was sent by a God to help you make a choice, and the best way I can think of is to show you the outcomes," Bia said softly, taking Hazel's hand. "Close your eyes now."

_Hazel was standing in the middle of a huge staircase, watching a scene play out at the bottom. Two Latino children were playing on the bottom steps, clearly either twins or very close siblings. One of them looked up and Hazel saw that they had her eyes. These children could only be hers and Leo's. _

"_Momma! Carmen is being mean to me again!" the little boy exclaimed. The girl huffed in annoyance and turned to look up the stairs too._

"_Did not! He's fibbing!" the little girl pouted. _

"_Both of you aren't being very nice right now," Hazel heard herself say. She turned to stare at the older version of herself._

_This Hazel was clearly pregnant, both from the protruding stomach and the way she was caressing it. Her hair was longer. She had small bags under her eyes, but she was smiling so sincerely that there was no doubt she was happy. _

_The front door, which could clearly be seen from the stairs, opened, and an older Leo walked in quickly, closing the door behind him. But she'd seen outside anyways; the sky was grey and sick looking. There were no clouds. The ground looked dead and rotting. Something was not right with this world. _

"_Carmen! James! Why don't you go play in your room while Momma and Daddy talk?" Leo asked, smiling at them. But Hazel could tell that it wasn't a real smile. It didn't meet his eyes, and his face wasn't lighting up like it usually did when he was happy. The children nodded and raced up the stairs, pausing to hug their mother._

_As soon as they were out of sight, older-Hazel sighed. "It isn't getting any better, is it?" she asked. Leo shook his head._

"_What a world to raise kids in, right?" he agreed. Older-Hazel walked down the stairs to hug and kiss her husband. Young-Hazel had seen the rings. _

"_They'll be fine. We've been managing. Any word from Piper or Percy?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder. He shook his head._

"_Not since Frank... I'm sorry. I shouldn't be bringing him up. But no, nothing at all. Have the kids been good today?" he asked. _

"_Yes. They keep asking me about the little one inside me. Is Reyna still going to help me with this?" she replied._

"_No. Reyna... gave in today. I was there. There was nothing that could be done. That's why we stay inside, remember? Safer here," Leo shuddered. _

_Young-Hazel closed her eyes again, tears streaming down her face. _

When she opened them, Bia was watching her carefully. "That was one alternative. There are still two more. I can tell by the tears that it wasn't a good one for you," she said calmly. Then she pulled Hazel into a hug.

"It was so awful! I wasn't happy. It wasn't Leo's fault, but the world was so..." she trailed off, not sure what it was.

"The prophecy was never full-filled in that alternative. Because you chose Leo, Frank died. He died defending you. And the quest fell apart because of it. Percy and Annabeth were stuck in Tartarus for too long, and Annabeth didn't survive. Jason and Piper went off on their own and fell apart. Piper was on her own, and Jason was with Reyna, like they always knew they should be. But you and Leo were alone," Bia explained.

"What about Nico?" Hazel asked, confused.

"He went to stay in the underworld full time, helping Hades manage the souls. And now, for the next alternative. Just close your eyes when you're ready," she replied. Hazel did.

"_Frank! The baby is crying again, and it's your turn!" Older-Hazel called. This time, they were in what was obviously a small house. It was decorated with animals everywhere, just the way Hazel knew Frank would love. _

"_I got her!" he called back, his voice perfectly deep. Just how she remembered it. She walked out of the room she'd appeared in to find him. He was cradling a baby girl, all wrapped in a pink blanket. _

"_Don't cry, baby girl. Daddy's got you," he whispered, rocking her gently. "I'll protect you from the monsters outside. You and Momma both."_

_There was a window in the room, and the curtain was pushed to the side. It was the same landscape as the universe with Leo had been. Hazel didn't want to see anymore, so she closed her eyes._

Bia was hugging her again, grimacing. "I'm sorry the bad ones had to be first. We just wanted to make sure you really understood. Before we show you this last one, the one that is the best option," she told Hazel, tears forming.

"But if it's the best, why did it have to be last?" Hazel asked, confused.

"Because it's the most outrageous. The one we're sure you wouldn't have chosen unless you had help. My help," she explained. Hazel nodded, already closing her eyes for it.

"_Haze, where'd you put the peanut butter?" Leo called from the kitchen. Older-Hazel rolled her eyes from her place on the couch. _

"_Well you can open your eyes or you can ask Frank, since he's the one who did the shopping this time," she snapped, not bothering to move. She heard him sigh, which made her smile. _

"_Fraaank! Hazel is being mean again!" he called, clearly pouting. Young-Hazel had to investigate this. They were all living together? How did that work? Who did she choose?!_

_The hallway was empty for only seconds before a frustrated Frank came out of one of the rooms. He went straight for the kitchen, and Hazel followed. Frank wordlessly pulled the peanut butter down from a cupboard, handing it to a grinning Leo. Then, to Hazel's immense shock, he leaned down and kissed him. _

"_Next time, just look in there!" Frank said softly. This must have been an old problem for them, because Frank just looked bored by it and Leo was smug. _

"_Did he really get you to come and be his little servant again? Sneaky bastard," Older-Hazel grumbled from the doorway._

"_He loves me, unlike you," Leo gloated. Both Hazels rolled their eyes. _

"_You know how much I love you. Both of you. Now be a dear and make me a sandwich too? Carrying your children is exhausting," Older-Hazel teased, kissing both boys and sitting down in one of the chairs around the table. They both grinned at her._

"_Whose do you think this one is?" Leo asked. Young-Hazel blinked in surprise. They didn't know?This was the most confusing thing that she'd ever seen. She'd never considered the possibility of keeping them both. And they were both so... happy. With her and with each other. Was it possible they had been in love with each other like this from the beginning? And Gods, if they had, why had it taken so long to see?_

"_He's too calm to be yours. He has to be Frank's," Older-Hazel joked, kissing Frank again. Frank looked pleased but Leo was unconvinced._

"_We'll just have to wait and see. Doesn't really matter, it's _our _baby no matter what," he countered, finishing the sandwiches. He handed one to both his lovers and sat down beside Older-Hazel. They all smiled at each other. Hazel closed her eyes, needing to think._

There were tears again, but they were tears of happiness. All three of them, together. That idea had stuck in her head and she couldn't get rid of it. She didn't want to. Was it really possible?

"Those better be happy tears and not offended tears," Bia stated calmly. Oh, she'd forgotten about Bia! Before she could say anything else, Hazel through her arms around her and hugged her.

"I'd never even considered being able to keep them both! And they loved each other just as much as me! Was that a real future? One that we could really have?" Hazel asked.

"It _is _your future, if you want it. They want it too, but they don't want to bring it up with you. They're worried about the reactions of the others. For a long time now Leo has been fighting his attraction to you both. And Frank worries every day that being attracted to both of you is not normal or acceptable, so he distances himself from Leo and stays by you. You'll have to be the one to fix the divide, Hazel. Because neither of them will," Bia informed her.

"And you're sure this can be done?" Hazel asked, excited. Bia just nodded. "Thank you. Thank you so much!" She hugged her again, not caring how it would look to the others. "Come meet them!"

"I can't, Haze. Sorry. I have to get back home now. I was only given enough time to help you with your problem. Then I had to go back. And you've got your solution, so I've got to go," Bia said quietly, looking down. "I'm glad I got to meet you though. Tell Nico I said hi, and that I'm proud of him." Then she stood and walked slowly back into the forest.

**Timeskip**

"Nico! Have you seen Frank and Leo?" Hazel called, grabbing the ghost prince's arm as she caught up to him. He gave her a weird look.

"You're looking for both of them? They're down in the control room. I think Leo's teaching Frank how to steer so he can get some sleep," Nico replied, curious.

"Oh good, they're together! That makes it easier. I know what I'm going to do now! A friend of yours helped me," Hazel explained.

"You made your decision?" Nico asked, shocked.

"Yeah. I'm not going to lose either of them after all!" she giggled, too happy to contain it. Nico looked even more confused.

"But who helped you?" he asked.

"Your friend, Bia. She said to tell you 'hi', and that she's proud of you. She didn't tell me why she couldn't tell you herself. She had to go home," Hazel replied.

She was too distracted to see the look of pain that passed across Nico's face. He didn't get a chance to ask more questions, because she was gone. He felt so alone, all of a sudden, like there was nobody left for him to talk to.

"I'm sorry, Neeks. I'm still here. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye, no matter what Father will say about it later," a voice called from the shadows. Nico's heart almost stopped as he turned to face the sister he'd missed so much.

"But what are you doing here?" he asked, whispering. His voice wouldn't go any higher.

"I was sent to help Hazel with her choice. It was in the interest of the Gods, you know. The ones who usually don't give a shit about us? The ones you've been ignoring," she replied, smirking slightly. "I can hear you when you talk to me sometimes. I know how you feel about them. And I know it's because of me. But Nico, I'm okay. I'm happy. I'm helping Father down there, keeping things in order. And he's promised that if all goes well, you'll be allowed to visit me sometimes."

"Bianca..." he said, looking lost. She stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug.

"Even the worst people deserve to be loved sometimes, Neeks," she whispered. "And you're not even a bad person. Don't be so hard on yourself. I want you to be happy. No matter _what _it is that you want, little brother. I'll never judge you." And then she was gone again, before he could say another word. But he didn't feel alone anymore, and that's what mattered.

Meanwhile, Hazel had made it to the control room. She could hear Frank and Leo inside, bantering like normal. It made her heart warm to know that they would both be hers. Instead of stopping to listen, she just pushed her way through the door and watched them.

Frank noticed her immediately, but Leo's back was turned. She was smiling, so happy and at peace that it almost hurt. She was sure they'd go through a lot before this war was over, but for now... for now they would be happy. She'd make sure of that.

"Hazel! What are you doing down here?" Leo asked as he turned around and saw her.

"I need to talk to you boys. Both of you. You've both been hiding something, and it's time to come clean. I don't care who goes first," she stated, crossing her arms. But the menacing look was ruined by the smile that she just couldn't erase from her face.

"H-hiding something?" Leo stuttered, his face turning bright red. Frank was blushing too, just as bad. But he looked resigned.

"I don't know how you figured it out, or if I even want to know. But you're not angry, so... Leo. I need to tell you something," he stated, trying to appear calmer than he was.

"What?" Leo gasped, whirling to face Frank again.

"I... have been attracted to you pretty much since we met. But I've been hiding it because I've been with Hazel... and I didn't think she'd like that," he muttered, looking down.

"But... Frank, I've been attracted to you too! I've only been quiet about it because you didn't seem to like me at all!" Leo exclaimed, looking shocked.

Hazel was just watching as both her boys stared at each other. This was very entertaining for her. And so far, they hadn't remembered that she was there.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Frank demanded, looking amazed. "You don't keep anything secret!" Leo looked slightly offended.

"I can keep my mouth shut about important things. And I was pretty sure telling you that I love you is an important thing to keep secret!" he protested. And then he seemed to realize what he'd said, because he blushed again and looked down. Only to have his head forced up again and Frank smashed their lips together in a kiss.

"Okay boys, you don't get to play without me! That wasn't the point of this!" Hazel interrupted. The boys pulled apart, blushing.

"Sorry Haze. I wasn't... thinking," Leo mumbled, looking down again.

"Oh don't start being insecure," she griped, doing as Frank had and kissing him. Then she kissed Frank, and smiled at both of them. "I wanted you to confess, because I want us all to be happy. And we'll be happiest if we're all together!"

And then they were both hugging her, and kissing each other over her head. Which she thought was an unfair advantage that they would have from now on.

**Ten years later**

"I still don't get how we could be so lucky. What made you realize that this was possible?" Leo asked for the thousandth time. And just like every other time, Hazel just smiled and winked.

They were sitting in their house, all three of them curled together watching their twins playing with each other. Carmen and James were happy, and Hazel was seven months pregnant with Frank's first biological child, a little girl that they had named Zara.

"I had a friend who showed me a couple of things. Things I couldn't live with, and two things I couldn't live without," she said mysteriously.

"And what couldn't you live without?" Frank asked, curious.

"You," Hazel stated, meeting his eyes. "And you," she added, turning to meet Leo's eyes. They were both smiling at her. "I couldn't imagine a better life than this."

"Neither could we, Haze," Leo assured her.

"No, neither could we," Frank agreed. And they all knew that they would never have to.

THE END


End file.
